Haunted Cave
The Haunted Cave of Portia is a year-round attraction on Amber Island where the player can participate in a minigame and hunt ghosts for Ghost Badges. Renewable Crystal deposits and smashable boxes can be found inside, which contain 2-5 and a few . Crystals here may respawn more frequently than those outside the cave. Liuwa stands watch outside, as he did when the cave was formerly known as Amber Island's Cave. Unlocking After completing Mission: The Cave on Amber Island, Gale will announce the success of the mission during the following Fireside meeting. Some time after that, the player will receive a letter in the mail from Gale, asking them to renovate the cave. This starts Mission: The Haunted Cave. Minigame How to Play The objective is to make it through the cave quickly while dispelling ghosts. Each play costs 100 . Time freezes while inside the cave, though the player will emerge 30 minutes later than they started. The map of the cave is the same as it was as Amber Island's Cave, though branches are blocked off so that the path becomes linear. Immediately inside the cave is a table where the player can rent an Intimidating Gun, also known as Scare Soaker Gun, for free to play. This displaces the item in the first slot of the player's toolbar, as it does during the Scavenger Hunt on the Day of Memories. The player can use this gun to dispel small ghosts. The player will keep all (Ghost Badges) obtained during the game, as well as receive additional ones depending on how long it took for them to reach the end of the cave. Ghosts The player will encounter several kinds of ghosts in the cave. Small ghosts quickly approach the player and stun them upon contact for 2 seconds, though the goat-horned ghost will instead attempt to bop the player over the head with a soft bat. Any ghost that successfully stuns the player will then disappear. If the player is able to shoot them first, the ghost disappears and the player gains 1-5 Ghost Badges. Multiple ghosts can be hit per shot if in close proximity to each other. As the player makes their way down the path, red exclamation marks will occasionally pop up above the player's head as a sound of alarm plays, followed shortly by a trap, ranging from pumpkins and boxes falling on the player, two large ghosts popping out from the walls or one falling from the ceiling, or up to three medium ghosts swooping side to side from the walls. Being hit by any trap will stun the player, though traps are easily avoided by simply running past them without stopping. Rarely, a large spectral hand poofs around the player and restrains them. The player must rapidly hit the interaction button and fill the bar to escape. Rewards Trivia * The Haunted Cave can be visited any time of year and is a much more lucrative way of obtaining Ghost Badge than the Day of Memories, though the badges can only be traded at the Gift Exchange during Summer. * Harvestable Crystal clusters and smashable wooden boxes holding Gols can still be found around the cave, though detouring to collect them will add time to the player's score. * Ghosts may be attacked with swords and other weapons, but no damage will be taken. They will then stun the player and disappear. Gallery 20190114194547 1 2.jpg 20190114194551 1 2.jpg 20190114201646_1.jpg|40x Ghost Badge received for finishing under 5 minutes 20190114223724_1.jpg|0 Ghost Badges received after timer turned red (at around 7+ minutes, maybe less) Icon Haunted Cave Triggers.png|"Triggers" icon, counts player mistakes File:Buff - dizzy.png|Dizzy debuff Category:Minigames Category:Portia locations